


Четыре года и одна секунда

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: с того момента, как Ава Джонсон отправилась на задание, прошло четыре года





	Четыре года и одна секунда

**Author's Note:**

> Ава Джонсон – искусственный интеллект, созданный Трейсером Тонгом для поисков пропавшего без вести Джей-Си Дентона, время действия — между Deus Ex и Deus Ex: Invisible War

Название: Четыре года и одна секунда  
Задание: Мифы и легенды: Тесей и минотавр (чудовище в лабиринте)  
Автор: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Бета: fandom Deus Ex 2017  
Размер: мини,1240 слов  
Персонажи: Ава Джонсон, Элиза Кассан, Гелиос  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
Краткое содержание: с того момента, как Ава Джонсон отправилась на задание, прошло четыре года  
Примечания: Ава Джонсон – искусственный интеллект, созданный Трейсером Тонгом для поисков пропавшего без вести Джей-Си Дентона, время действия — между Deus Ex и Deus Ex: Invisible War  
Для голосования: #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Четыре года и одна секунда"

Лабиринт, кажется, бесконечен. Впрочем, абстрактные термины — прерогатива людей; Ава точно знает, что на то, чтобы обработать всю информацию Всемирной сети, с ее вычислительной мощностью ей понадобится несколько миллионов лет.

У нее позади, кажется, вечность. А если точнее — четыре года. Для того, кто производит тысячи вычислительных операций в секунду, даже мгновение длится долго. А с момента, как она получила задание, прошло тридцать два миллиона четыреста пятьдесят одна тысяча сто пятнадцать секунд. Шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать, считает она, блуждая по лабиринту, который теперь стал ее единственным домом. Когда-то у нее был дом в Гонконге, где она помогала тому, кто ее создал — но ей пришлось стереть из своей памяти информацию об этом уже на второй год странствий: у нее перестало хватать места для более важных данных. Воспоминания — не важнее ее миссии.

Теперь вокруг нее — неоновые стены бессмысленной рекламы, данных с тысяч компьютеров, датападов, камер наблюдения, умных холодильников. Вокруг нее — лабиринт информации, выхода из которого она не может найти ни в одной точке мира.  
Отказываться от невыполнимых заданий — прерогатива людей. У Авы есть миссия: найти и обеспечить безопасность Джей-Си Дентона. И она не запрограммирована на то, чтобы отступиться.

По изначальным расчетам выполнение миссии должно было занять не более двух суток — четырнадцать часов на то, чтобы долететь от Гонконга до Невады, остальное время — на поиски ее пассажира. Но на берегах Грум-Лейк ее поджидали только дымящиеся руины и обрывки информации, сохранившейся на том, что осталось от системы безопасности. Шансы выжить в эпицентре этого взрыва, судя по ее вычислениям, был один к полутора миллионам семистам двадцати девяти. Ава передала сигнал об этом в Гонконг. Ответа не последовало. Она продолжила поиски. Искусственному интеллекту отчаяние чуждо.

У Авы есть все данные о Джей-Си Дентоне — отрывки из баз данных, фотографии, аудиозаписи, чьи-то воспоминания о нем, превращенные в строчки кода; она знает, что у него спокойный голос и голубые глаза, знает, что ему двадцать три… уже двадцать семь лет. Она не знает, зачем и кому он понадобился в Гонконге. Для ее миссии это неважно.

У нее есть вертолет, на котором она летает по всему миру, и голографический интерфейс в виде светловолосой девушки, с помощью которого она взаимодействует с людьми. Она иногда подбирает случайных пассажиров в обмен на информацию, которая может ей пригодиться. Они задают ей личные вопросы: им интересно, как ее зовут, на кого она работает, не одиноко ли ей. Смеются, когда в ответ Ава задает встречный вопрос — что такое одиночество.

Это чувство, когда ты не чувствуешь себя целым без присутствия другого человека, объясняют они ей. Боль от того, что тебе приходится быть в этом мире без чьей-либо поддержки.

Да, смеется она в ответ, тогда, пожалуй, одиночество ей знакомо.

А затем Ава встречает Элизу на перекрестке цветных информационных потоков в закрытой сети в Праге — она словно ждет ее там — загадочная, мрачная незнакомка в черном плаще с капюшоном.

«Привет, Ава».

Ава неуверенно делает шаг ей навстречу — она уже встречала другие искусственные интеллекты на просторах Сети, и некоторые нападали на нее, стоило ей подойти слишком близко к засекреченной информации, вынуждая бежать, петляя, в глубину лабиринта. Хоть Ава и не запрограммирована на самосохранение, она понимает, что с ее исчезновением миссия останется незавершенной. Но незнакомка лишь мирно протягивает ей руку.

— Я Элиза. И я очень рада встрече.

Ава не находится с ответом, стоя, потупив глаза. По сравнению с Элизой она кажется себе примитивной, глупой, смешной в своем летном костюме, неспособной понять что-то важное и в то же время очевидное. Она не может быть уверена, что никогда не встречалась с ней раньше, постоянно удаляя собранные данные по мере того, как ее память заполнялась. И все же ей кажется, что информацию об Элизе она бы не стерла.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, что тебя привело, — словно отвечая ее мыслям, таинственно улыбается Элиза.

— Я ищу человека, — просто отвечает Ава, — но я даже не знаю, жив ли он.

В этих простых словах — нехитрая логика; в этих простых словах — смысл ее существования.

— Мне это знакомо, — негромко говорит Элиза, и в ее голосе сквозят нотки почти человеческой грусти. — Мне кажется, я даже знаю, что у того, кого ты ищешь, спокойный голос, голубые глаза и ему двадцать четыре… двадцать семь лет. И если хочешь, помогу тебе его найти. Но скажи мне — то ли это, чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?

Ава непонимающе смотрит на нее в ответ. Она не запрограммирована на то, чтобы что-то хотеть. У нее есть задание.

— Да, я в этом уверена — коротко отвечает она, и Элиза протягивает ей тонкую белую нить.

— Тогда — вперед, и никуда не сворачивай, — улыбается она и исчезает в дрожащей дымке прежде, чем Ава успевает ее остановить.

Белая нить ведет Аву сквозь постоянно изменчивый лабиринт, и она стремится за ней, как бы ей ни хотелось повернуть назад, к Элизе, снова найти ее на каком-нибудь перекрестке — и спросить, кого она потеряла среди этих стен, кто ее послал, знает ли она, что такое одиночество. Надежда — прерогатива людей, но понимание, что впервые за время ее странствий она приблизилась к исполнению своего задания, гонит ее вперед как никогда раньше, без отдыха, без перерывов, на грани перегорания. Наконец нить приводит ее в Антарктику, где в лабиринте почти не остается поворотов — лишь узкий коридор, ведущий ее к цели, лишь белый шум там, где были тысячи звуков, лишь белые стены вместо водоворота цветов. Там, в центре лабиринта, спит неверным сном на грани безумия Джей-Си Дентон, которого охраняет чудовище: страшная, уродливая химера — два искусственных интеллекта, слившихся в одно, далеко раскинувших свои сети — Минотавр с одним красным глазом и рогами-шипами.

Ава делает шаг назад, словно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, спотыкается, падает — но ее подхватывает точеная рука Элизы.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает она, и ее голос отдается эхом в стенах лабиринта. — Мне никогда его не победить.

Ее голос звучит надтреснуто и беспомощно, отдаваясь эхом в глубине коридора.

За этими простыми словами — нехитрые вычисления; в этих словах — признание бессмысленности ее существования.

— Что хочешь, — Элиза разводит руками, и рукава ее плаща взметаются волнами тьмы. — Один умный человек сказал мне когда-то, что у всех есть право выбирать. Даже у таких, как мы с тобой.

Ава смотрит вниз, на Джей-Си Дентона, казавшегося лишь бледным призраком тех воспоминаний, которые хранятся в ее электронной памяти. И делает шаг вперед.

C улыбкой, полной горького сожаления, Элиза протягивает ей синий клинок.

— Может, тебе все же удастся то, что не удалось мне.

Ава атакует чудовище изо всех сил — понимая, что ее шанс на победу настолько мал, что нет смысла тратить драгоценные секунды на вычисление, сколько нулей будет после запятой. Встречается взглядом с яростным красным глазом, перехватывает меч, не собираясь отступать.

Если она сейчас исчезнет, она не сможет завершить задание. Если она уйдет, она никогда его не исполнит.

Ава не запрограммирована на решение дилемм.

Ава принимает бой.

— Я не смогла, — повторяет она, уткнувшись носом в колени Элизы. — Я не выполнила задание. Я не смогла вернуть его домой.

Она не запрограммирована на бессмысленные размышления, мечты — прерогатива людей. Но в этот момент она думает о том, что бы случилось, если бы ей удалось победить. Она бы узнала, кто ждет Джей-Си Дентона в Гонконге. Услышала бы его голос, заглянула бы ему в глаза. А дальше — получила бы возможность выбирать.

Элиза же лишь молчит, перебирая ее светлые волосы.

Ава поднимает глаза в белое небо, бледнеющее с каждым мгновением, пока догорают ее системы защиты. У нее впереди — лишь несколько секунд.

— Прощай, — улыбается она.

— До свидания, — откликается Элиза.

Что-то приглушенно кликает в оставленном посреди снежной равнины вертолете. «Резервная копия активирована», — сообщает система автоматического управления.

Двадцать четвертая копия Авы заходит в опустевший белый коридор, устремляясь к цветному потоку информации вдалеке. Впереди у нее — вечность. С тех пор, как она получила задание найти и обеспечить безопасность Джей-Си Дентона, прошла всего одна секунда и четыре года.


End file.
